


The Demolisher

by StretchDean



Series: RWBY things [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Female Masturbation, First Orgasm, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, Massive Orgasm, Multi, Sexual Inexperience, Sleep Groping, Team, monster cock, passed out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StretchDean/pseuds/StretchDean
Summary: You know how it is at high school. Small, shy girl is friends with large, intimidating guy. Rumours and immature jokes will go around, especially somewhere like Beacon Academy, where those two are grouped up and sleep in the same room.Still, I doubt anyone actually knows what Coco Adel knows about the situation.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Fox Alistair, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair/Velvet Scarlatina, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: RWBY things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716292
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Recon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm alive!
> 
> Apologies for my radio silence. My brain kind of melted around mid-May.  
> Hope you like the new story :D
> 
> And don't worry, I'll get back to Blake's adventure in a bit. Just wanted to explore this one first.

Coco could n’t help but to giggle to herself as she watched her bunny-eared teammate roll over on her pillow, naked and playful; hunger in her eyes.

Velvet had come a long way since they had first started at Beacon academy. She had been a quiet, shy girl at that point and was timid when considering even sharing a room with her teammates.

Of course there had been the jokes about the smallest girl in the year being on a team with such a large man as Yatsuhashi. Those only served to terrify little Velvet even further, especially as the team had to share a bathroom.

Coco knew, of course, that she shouldn’t underestimate the girl’s adventurousness though. Not after seeing what she did two weeks ago.

It was just a month into their first year at Beacon and, after a particularly strenuous training session, Coco had climbed into her bed, Fox retiring fully clothed to his own, and Yatsuhashi had fallen asleep on top of his bed in only his boxers.   
Sometime before Coco could get to sleep, she noticed that Velvet was sitting upright on her bed, staring across at the sleeping giant, specifically eyeing the massive bulge at the front of his crotch.

Coco could almost see the gears turning in her friend’s head, weighing her options. It looked as though Yatsu was already halfway hard as he lay there. Coco was half tempted to go over and have a look herself but contented to watch in silence as Velvet, thinking she was the only member of the team awake, strode over to Yatsuhasi’s bedside, knelt beside it, and placed one tiny hand on the front of the man’s underwear, eyes sparkling.

The contrast was immense. Even when splayed out, Velvet’s supple fingers barely made it around the outline of Yatsu’s shaft as it began to respond to her touch. There was no way that package could be human, Coco thought. 

As she watched Velvet tentatively reach toward the waistband of the goliath’s boxers, Coco saw with some excitement that the faunus had slipped a hand down the front of her panties. At odds with how the boxers simply failed to hide Yatsuhashi’s girth, it was the diminutive amount of fabric covering Velvet’s crotch that let her silent voyeur watch the journey of those fingers between the slender thighs.

With a dainty grip on her large teammate’s only garment, Velvet held her breath and bit her bottom lip as, though she had been much more experienced than Velvet, Coco could not help but do the same in anticipation of what she’d soon see.

Absentmindedly, Coco’s own fingers drifted toward her eager pussy, matching the speed at which the man’s drawers were now sliding off.

As Velvet yanked the cloth past the bulge it was all that either girl could do not to gasp as a monster-sized cock spilled out the top. It was not yet at full-mast. Even so, the height at which it stood was more than the full length of the stunned, wide-eyed face inches away. Even The bunny ears on top of her head were barely longer than the semi-erect penis, and only half as wide.

Coco plunged her fingers into herself, imagining the sheer mass of the phallus when fully aroused. It seemed as if Velvet was keen to discover just that as she gently gripped as much of Yatsuhashi’s meat as she could and began to work the length, desperately finger fucking herself all the while. Her shyness seemed to have left her, not knowing she was putting on a show.

As silently as possible, Coco pushed her blanket off and removed her wet panties, flicking them off her ankles so as to spread her legs wide to get her fingers in deep while getting the pleasant cool air on her thighs. She looked over to see Velvet’s legs, also spread as widely as possible while still supporting herself and her prying fingers, were shivering in her excitement. 

Now each time Velvet’s hand met the base of the giant cock she would spend a few seconds cupping and fondling the man’s sizable balls. The shaft had now extended into a hard, straight pillar, easily longer than Velvet’s forearm and even thicker around. 

For a few seco nds it seemed that all Velvet could do was stare, awe-struck up at her friend’s massive appendage, before she leaned in to lick the entire length, tip to base, pressing her lips to the head as she reached the top and the ballsack at the bottom.

Coco paused at the brink of her first orgasm as Velvet stood, waiting to see what she was going to do. Velvet now had her whole hand rubbing her clit as she leaned over to hover her face over Yatsuhashi’s dick. She was visibly trying to see how widely she could open her mouth, attempting to fit it around the mass of meat.

As Yatsu’s lower head was gradually hidden between Velvet’s supple lips Coco found herself becoming more aroused than she believed she could be without actually being fucked herself and entered her own slit with renewed vigour, watching intently.

She soon learned how turned on her teammate was also feeling because as soon as Velvet’s mouth had encompassed the head of Yatsu’s cock, no small feat on its own, the tiny girl’s legs suddenly shook and buckled under the weight of orgasm and she fell to her knees and buried her face in the mans balls to muffle her innocent moans.

Seeing the shy girl completely lose her composure (and mind) as she came sent Coco herself over the edge. Arching her back and fighting to keep her own legs from shaking, Coco swallowed her moans as she soaked her sheets. 

Feeling so contented after her orgasm, Coco didn’t even feel the need to put her underwear back on as she restraightened her blanket and turned to look back at the other bed, pretending to be asleep. It looked as if something had brought Yatsuhashi close to waking as he began to stir.

Clearly Velvet had also seen she was about to get caught and began to panic. She let out a tiny ‘eep!’ and, foregoing her own bed across the room and with her panties still around her thighs she quickly padded barefoot over to Coco’s bed and dove to hide beneath the blanket. 

“You know, I really don’t mind this at all.” Coco whispered, gently wrapping her legs around the girl’s head.


	2. Prep Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back!
> 
> So excuses but actually no. Just sorry it took so long.
> 
> Speaking of long though; I was intending initially to write this whole night as one chapter, but then I looked and it's almost double my usual chapter length already. So I cut it up, expect a chapter 2.5 shortly!

In the couple days that followed that first night, Coco had attempted, and failed, to talk her small friend into getting some toys to practice with. 

Through some sort of pride and/or prudishness, Velvet had flatly refused to use any sex toys on herself.

And so that was how Coco found herself and the tiny girl in their dorm past midnight, both stripped bare, sneaking across to the bed where Fox Alistair lay sleeping. Despite the coldness of the night being evidenced by both girls’ nipples, Coco hadn’t wanted clothes getting in the way, depending how far they took this tonight.

Fox also hadn’t seemed phased by the temperature, neglecting his blankets which lay rumpled to one side as he slept on his back in only pajama bottoms and a tank.

When the girls had both stepped up beside the bed. Coco caught Velvet’s eye and gave an exaggerated wink while putting a hand on the back of the bunny girl’s waist. They had discussed the plan and she wouldn’t let little Velvet chicken out now.

Making sure she had her teammate’s gaze, Coco reached her fingers down to feel for the shape of Fox’ cock through the fabric. It didn’t take long for the sleeping man’s meat to respond and form an outline for Coco to trace and grope.

Coco then reached for Velvet’s hand and was pleased when her shy friend didn’t pull away and instead let her own palm be guided to the stiffening cock.

Coco cupped Fox’ two warm balls in one hand while she watched the smaller girl rubbing his dick, which was now erect enough to lift the waistband of his bottoms and poke its dark head out the top.

Without hesitation Velvet moved her hand over to softly grip the bare phallus and Coco, seeing no need to keep them around, deftly slid Fox’ pajamas down past his knees. While definitely not of the size and girth of Yatsuhashi, Fox now stood erect at a respectable size. Probably one more befitting a petite body’s first time, at least.

After letting Velvet explore the new cock with her hands for a little while, making sure it was at full mast, Coco caught her attention again and as her new and attentive student watched she bent her head down into their teammate’s crotch.

Coco demonstrated how to fully and properly work over a cock with her tongue before wrapping her lips around the glans and taking it in and out at increasing speeds. She was careful not to take more than a couple inches into her mouth at this time. While she thoroughly enjoyed taking a dick deep in her throat, Coco knew she was a loud gagger and didn’t want Fox waking up right now.

Coco took hold of the black shaft underneath her lips and added strokes to her slurping sucks. She hoped Velvet was still watching and learning but honestly would be happy just to be here with her face buried in Fox’ dick by herself.

Pulling herself together finally, Coco surfaced for air and looked over at Velvet, winking.    
“Your turn now.”   
She put her hand on the back of Velvet’s head and gently but firmly guided her down toward Fox’ cock. She drank in the visage of the adorable, naked, pale girl’s eyes moving between Coco’s face and the dark cock she was approaching.

When Velvet’s lips had met with Fox’ bellend it seemed instantly to trigger the bunny’s sex drive and she quickly qulped down half the shaft before Coco had even told her to do more. She gripped the dick in both hands, rubbing in time with the bobs of her head.

Coco grinned and leaned in close. She kissed Velvet on the cheek and whispered to her “Good girl! But if you want that big old tree inside you, you need to take bigger mouthfuls.”   
Without waiting, Coco took a handful of Velvet’s hair and pushed downward, so that Fox’ meat slid, with some resistance, past the throat barrier and further in.    
Coco held Velvet’s head in place until the girl ceased her small struggles, then some seconds longer, before letting her up. Velvet came up spluttering and barely suppressing her coughs, trying not to wake her friend. Some tears had welled up in her eyes and one streak was sliding down her cheek as evidence to her first deepthroat. Velvet looked to have some renewed nervousness about her.

Coco, however, had gotten a ping in her head and knew now was time to go further. She gave Velvet a sultry smile and passionately kissed her sweet lips, tasting Fox’ cock once again as she slid a finger between Velvet’s legs.

She was impossibly tight. Even one of Coco’s slender, manicured fingers had to push in and was making the smaller girl’s legs wobble as she squeaked out a moan. With a thumb to her clit, and her other hand making sure Velvet’s head stayed pressed against her own, she worked a second finger inside the squirming virgin.    
Coco released from the kiss, “You’re so fucking tight sweetheart. I don’t think anything but an actual dick will stretch you out enough… especially for that!” She added, gesturing over to where Yatsuhashi’s bulge was once again on full display under his boxers. He had to be showing off at this point, right?

“I think you just have to get on baby. Don’t worry, I’m here to help.”

As Velvet stood with a bare foot on either side of Fox’ hips, facing the foot of the bed, with Coco knelt with splayed legs between their male teammate’s knees, Coco was pleased to see that she also had a fantastic view of Yatsu over on his own bed, mostly naked but for those revealing boxers.   
This visage seemed to remind Velvet what this was all for as Coco watched her bend her slender but powerful legs and ease into a squat, pausing only upon feeling Fox’ shaft brush against her labia. Coco leant forward to take hold of the cock with one hand and Velvet’s thigh with the other and, closely watching Velvet’s face, pushed Fox into Velvet’s pussy.

As she watched, Coco saw Velvet clearly fighting not to cry out as the sizable shaft stretched and pierced her. She watched the mix of pleasure and pain alight on her face as she was lowered to the point where half of the meat was now inside her.

Coco let go of her two teammates and leant back on her heels to bring her fingers over her own cunt as she enjoyed the view. Every action tonight had only made Coco more and more wet downstairs and now, watching her sexy teammate sitting on her first dick, Coco didn’t even have to warm up before pushing two fingers deep into herself and watching, knowing she’d love the next part.

Velvet was now clearly getting to be more confident, bouncing herself slightly up and down, now becoming more turned on from seeing Coco finger herself.

She could not possibly have been prepared, then, for two black hands to suddenly grab her by the wrists and pull them back and up, forcing Velvet to lean forward, now on her knees as the form that had been laid beneath her was now behind her and holding her tight.    
Coco, who was now lying directly beneath the smaller girl’s torso, was totally unsurprised by this change of position and hastily clapped a hand over Velvet’s mouth. Gazing once more into her eyes, Coco brought her hand down to seek out Velvet’s little clitoris, finding it and beginning to flick it frantically.

Velvet’s eyes opened wide as dinner plates at the intense stimulation combined with Fox firmly forcing his shaft ever deeper into her tight vagina. Through her fingers, Coco could feel the outer walls of Velvet’s cunt being pushed outward to accommodate the fresh intrusion. She hadn’t imagined even the innocent Velvet Scarlatina being this tiny down there!   
She applied pressure with her palm, pushing back on the swelling. Velvet made a high pitched sound that was muffled by Coco’s hand.

With a grunt of effort, Fox finally submerged himself balls deep inside his teammate, causing Velvet’s face to screw up as she made stifled moans and squeaks. It was a good call to cover her mouth, Coco thought, this definitely would have woken Yatsu by now if she hadn’t. Hopefully Velvet would submit and become a little quieter once the initial stretching and excitement were out of the way.

That time came a little over a minute later, with Fox having established a good pace of driving his whole cock expertly in and out of Velvet’s tiny hole over and over. Velvet gave up moaning for occasional small whimpers and her eyes rolling back let Coco know she could take her hand back so that she could rub her own neglected pussy. The warmth and wetness of Velvet’s breath were still on Coco’s fingers as she took them heartily to her own clitty, matching tempo with her other hand on Velvet’s. Watching Velvet’s entire body move with each thrust was turning Coco wild with lust.

Almost in answer to Coco’s horniness, Fox put his palm on the small of Velvet’s back and pushed firmly down so that the two girls were now belly to belly, their tits pressed together. She could see that Fox was now easily holding both of Velvet’s slender wrists in one hand as he eased his dick out of her pussy and adjusted himself lower.

Coco felt what was happening with a rush of exhilaration as the tip of Fox’s meat brushed the top of her labia and poked itself snugly in the gap between her own and Velvet’s clits. When he put his hands now on Velvet’s waist, holding her in place as well as tightening the grip on his shaft, Velvet’s whole body shivered and Coco locked her lips to hear smaller teammate’s to stop her moans again. She as well wrapped her arms around Velvet’s body, at the same time caressing Fox’ toned legs and firm ass with her thighs as he began thrusting.

The effect was immediate. 

Coco felt she was in absolute bliss and would’ve happily spent hours with the sensation of tribbing her friend’s clit when Fox thrusted out, and then both clits would have a thick, firm cock slide against them, bringing a wave of giddiness to the girls.

It was very apparent that the girl on top was also feeling this immense amount of pleasure. It was only three or four good thrusts into this position that her whole body, beginning at her thighs, began to shake violently and, had Coco’s hand not reactively held down the back of her head, she would’ve lifted it and screamed out.

As it was, Velvet closed her eyes tight and moaned fiercely into Coco’s lips, fighting futilely to wrench her arms free of Fox’ grip, tears smearing her crimson face as she built quickly to orgasm.

One last thrust from behind sent Velvet Scralatina into an absolute fit of cumming as she opened her eyes wide, showing Coco her passion before they rolled back, her mind among the stars; her spasming thighs squeezed Coco’s with vice-like strength as her cunt’s warm juices streamed over Fox’ cock and mingled with Coco’s wetness; her heart beat so hard it vibrated both girls’ chests; and she finally looked back down into Coco’s eyes, exhausted, looking for all the world like someday who had just relived every great day of her life in just two seconds.

Velvet promptly fell asleep, drained.


	3. Prep Work (and a half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually Chapter 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Ch. 2
> 
> Split up because words
> 
> :)

As Velvet Scarlatina’s body collapsed in exhaustion on top of her naked teammate, Fox having finally released the girl’s wrists after her wild orgasm, it was clear that her first time cumming full-on had left her physically drained and immediately in deep sleep.

Coco smiled broadly, still in a severely heightened mode of lust, but still taking the time to appreciate the adorable humour of the situation. Fox made a ladykiller face at where he knew her to be and together they gently lifted Velvet’s body and situated her sleeping on her back on Fox’ bed.

With her teammate seen to and unable to wait a second longer, Coco got herself on all-fours directly over Velvet’s unconscious form and anxiously wiggled her ass in Fox’ direction. As he took a couple seconds (way too long!) to climb back around behind her, Coco leaned down to give Velvet’s nipple a good lick.

It was then that she got a new telepathic message from Fox in her head, simply telling her a safe word.

And that was all the warning she got, for as soon as she lifted her head to ask why they needed a safe word Fox roughly grabbed a fistful off her hair and pushed her face back down into the sleeping girl’s breasts. Half a moment later Fox had plunged his full length into Coco’s pussy. No teasing. No easing in. All at once.

Although wet since before Fox woke up, and positively soaking now, Coco still had to bury a yelp in her friend’s soft breast as her cunt hadn’t yet been penetrated tonight and was in painful ecstasy at the sudden introduction of her partner’s full girth.

In the few seconds that Fox held still inside Coco, allowing her pussy to adjust slightly around him, Coco vaguely became aware of a slight jingle as, from somewhere she couldn’t guess, Fox had pulled out a pair of handcuffs and with his spare hand easily grabbed Coco’s wrists, as he had Velvet’s, and locked them behind her back.

Then he was thrusting. Hard. Far more roughly than he had fucked Velvet. Perhaps because he’d known Coco to be far more experienced than his other teammate. His dick was trying to penetrate every part of her; his thrusts trying to go even further than his full length permitted; his hips slamming against her ass and balls swinging to attack her clit each time he plunged forward. 

Something was different though. While it was true Fox was now fucking her much more roughly and savagely, with him still holding her head down, he seemed to be letting up a little, a bit slower now. Maybe he was focussing elsewhere?   
Coco got her answer before even asking the question, though, as Fox took the hand that had been holding her cuffed hands in the air and rubbed Velvet’s pussy, scooping up some of her cum and juices. He then used this as lube to push one of his fingers into Coco’s ass.

Still fucking Coco’s pussy, Fox now set his longest finger to exploring Coco’s smaller hole, warming and widenning it to allow a second finger.

Coco only hesitated for a moment. She knew that hole was a virgin, never being fucked and only having held a single one of her own fingers in an exploratory masturbation session. She also knew, however, that she was much too horny in this moment to give a fuck about that. She wasn’t about to tell Fox to stop now.

“Juh… Just make sure it’s… wet!” Coco moaned brokenly, only able to speak on Fox’ outstrokes, when her mouth wasn’t stuck on a tit. 

Fox didn’t give any sign that he’d heard or registered her, but soon Coco felt another dab of warm wetness smeared over her asshole and an assortment of fingers pushing it inside her.

Coco screwed her eyes shut and inadvertently bit slightly into Velvet’s left breast, knowing what was coming but not how to prepare.

With no warning of any sort, Fox pulled completely out of Coco’s pussy and in the same motion drove himself directly into her anus.

The feeling was ecstatic, amazing. Tremendous pain around her rim that seemed to be eternally being pushed and expanded outward. A fantastic feeling inside her ass, a fullness of enjoyment that vaginal sex did not quite equal. The feeling that she may split in half or have her organs rearranged by Fox’ cock. And a desire for that cock to always be inside there.

All of these feelings in the fraction of a second, because Coco Adel’s body and brain responded simply by screaming into Velvet’s breast, then passing out.


End file.
